Draco and Hermione in One Hundred Ways
by sellthelie
Summary: 100 short stories featuring Draco and Hermione
1. Introduction

Hi! I signed up for this thing at livejournal, were basically you have to write 100 Draco/Hermione fics in 3 months. Just excuse me for just a moment while I run and hide...ok.

And I decided to steal this idea from _nehimasgifts _and put them all in one story thing, and just add the different stories. Instead of putting up 100 seperate stories. They wont go above this rating.

I hope you like them! It has a bit of a winter theme, so prepare for some Christmas stories! It feels strange to be thinking of Christmas fic ideas in June, but I shall survive!

M.


	2. One Fine Day

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling.**

**One Fine Day**

**1/1**

**A/N: **The prompt for this one was '_Mistletoe'._

* * *

When Pansy found them at it for the first time, they were down what they thought was a deserted corridor. But Pansy had been using this as a shortcut to the better of the girls' bathrooms since her second year. She almost laughed when she found them, but she held herself together. 

"Draco!" She exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

They sprang apart guiltily. Hermione was trying the unsurmountable task of flattening her hair, while Draco was staring at Pansy gob smacked, his lips were swollen and he would have looked quite adorable to her, if this situation wasn't so darn funny. They had been 'attempting' to hide this relationship for the last few months, but everyone knew.

"Mouth to mouth," Hermione blurted out.

"What?" Draco and Pansy said turning back to her.

"Mouth to mouth, you see," Hermione said relatively calmly, "I was walking down the corridor towards the bathroom and Draco was coming the other way, which is dead lucky, because for some reason I wasn't breathing properly or something," she took a deep breath, "And what you saw was Draco helping me get some air into my lungs, otherwise I would have clean passed out, and who knows when I would have been found," she finished smiling gratefully at Draco.

"Not a problem," he answered, "Happy to be of service," smirking at her.

"Well thanks," she beamed at him, "I have to go meet Harry and Ron, see you later, Draco, Pansy," she finished before turning and striding down the hallway.

Draco turned back to her, and she just raised one of her eyebrows at him, "What?" He asked, "Like she said, I was just helping another student out that's all! I couldn't leave her to die now could I?" as they started walking in the other direction.

"But do you even know what 'mouth to mouth' is?" Pansy asked incredulously.

Draco scoffed at her, "Of course I do. I am Head boy Pans'. I have to know these things," he finished.

"Uh, uh," Pansy muttered.

* * *

The day that Ron happened upon them was after Double Potions. He had left his book on his desk, and as they had a big assignment he really needed it, so he headed back into the dungeons to retrieve it. 

And there they were. Standing next to his desk, swapping spit like it was their life force and they would die without it.

Clearing his throat loudly, he watched them stop, and turn their heads simultaneously in his direction.

"Ron," Hermione squeaked as she stepped back from Draco.

"Hermione," Ron said calmly, "What's going on? Why are you kissing Malfoy?"

"It wasn't by choice Weasley," Draco said, "I swallowed some of Crabbe and Goyles' potion by accident, and Granger here was giving me the antidote."

"And what was that? Your saliva?" Ron asked disbelieving.

"I have told you so many times Ron, how important different bodily fluids are in various potions and their antidotes," Hermione reasoned, "In this case, you need female saliva, I had to help him, who knows when he would come across another girl down here this late in the day."

"Fine," Ron said picking his book up, "I'm just thankful you didn't need a male dose, and I wasn't the first one you came across," Ron shuddered, "Not my idea of a good snog."

"Me either Weasley," Draco answered.

* * *

It finally ended for real when Harry found them. He was outside for a walk in the brisk air, when he saw them. They were standing next to one of the Quidditch boxes, cuddled up close, talking intently. He decided to head over and have a chat with them, smiling to himself as he headed over. It really was quite cute the ways they went to hide their feelings and relationship. 

He halted in his tracks when he saw Draco lean down and kiss Hermione gently. He breathed a sigh of relief when they pulled back quickly. He didn't fancy playing witness to the type of snog that Pansy and Ron had walked in on.

"Hey you two," He called out cheerfully, watching their entwined fingers spring apart in front of him.

"Hey Harry," Hermione greeted, "Good day for a stroll isn't it!" She said good-naturedly.

"Yeah," Harry answered, "It's perfect, what are you two up to?"

"Just talking about Head things," Hermione said, and Draco nodded.

"Uh, uh," Harry replied, "and the kiss? Head duties?"

"Um...there is some Mistletoe?" Draco said.

"In the middle of March? Out here in the open?" Harry asked, "Give it up guys, seriously."

"What are you talking about Potter?"

"Well it's quite simply really," Harry reasoned, "Nearly half the school has walked in on you two snogging in some corner, and no-one cares! You should just relax about it all, honestly. It was amusing at first watching you sneak around, but it's getting a bit old," Harry said, "And it can't be fun for you two, either."

"Everyone knows?" Hermione said weakly.

"Everyone," Harry answered, he turned to walk back to the school. Only looking back when he reached the door, and could see them engrossed in conversation.

* * *

That same day, Hermione and Draco made it official in there own way. 

They walked into the Great Hall at dinnertime, holding hands. Draco escorted Hermione to the Gryffindor table, giving her a kiss on the cheek before turning and walking to his table. Smirking to himself. Seemed Potter was right, it was more fun with it out in the opening.

Meanwhile Hermione ignored the looks that everyone was giving her, "Could you pass the potatoes please Ron?"


	3. Dracilla, Queen of the Desert

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling, Peter Allen, & Alicia Bridges**

**Dracilla, Queen of the Desert**

**1/1**

**Prompt: **Night Life

* * *

"Please don't talk about love tonight…" he crooned.

"Draco, stop!" Hermione said.

"Your sweet talking won't make it right …" he continued.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed.

"Yes love," He asked turning around on somewhat shaky legs.

"Quiet," she whispered fiercely, "You'll get us in trouble."

"Sorry hun," he whispered loudly, "I'll be very very quiet." He finished holding his finger to his lips.

He moved up next to her, putting his arm around her waist, humming as they walked on.

"I got to boogie on the disco round," Draco continued somewhat quieter, "Oh yeah!"

Hermione was beginning toregret her decision to take Draco to the cinema. It was all part of their process of introducing Draco to more of the Muggle world. She just hadn't expected him to take to it this well. Or rather, take to Australian drag queens this well. The stiff Malfoy upper lip had certainly fallen down, that's for sure.

"Oh yes!" Draco exclaimed, "Hermione love, give me your scarf," he said eagerly.

"What! Why do you need my scarf?" She asked warily, grabbing hold of it tightly.

"Well, I need it for when I'm on top of the Knight Bus," Draco answered, in his very no-nonsense tone.

"On top of the Knight Bus?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Well I need to ride something don't I?"

"Ride something?"

"Yes love, why do you keep repeating everything I say?" He asked, "Never mind, I need your scarf to be blowing behind me, while I'm standing atop the bus. You remember the bit from the movie don't you?"

"Yes I remember, I just don't understand why you want to, and you can't do it on that bus. That bus is a crazy enough ride inside, I don't want you on top of the damn thing," Hermione said, "Maybe you could stand on this bench here," Hermione pointed it out, "And with a nice breeze it could work, and then when we go to Australia we can drive through the outback and you can wave a scarf all you like."

"Fine," Draco said begrudgingly, "If you insist," taking the scarf from her hands.

He went and stood on the bench, holding his arm out with the scarf in his hand, but nothing happened. "There is no wind," Draco whined.

"I'm sorry honey," Hermione soothed, "Let's go home hey?"

"Yeah," Draco said dejectedly, taking her hand as he stepped of the bench.

Hermione tried not to laugh at him as they walked together down the pathway. It really was quite amusing really. Last year when they went to see _Mamma Mia _he walked around for weeks singing 'Waterloo' and 'Dancing Queen'. Of course he would deny it to the cows came home, but Draco Malfoy loved musicals. A few months back when they were staying at her parents' house, and she couldn't find him in the middle of the night. She discovered him in the garage, singing 'Grease Lightening' over the hood of her fathers' car.

So at this moment in time, she knew exactly what would cheer him up. Taking a deep breath to steel her nerves, "Whoa whoa, when my baby, when my baby smiles at me," she sang in a small voice, "I go to Rio…" pretending to shake some maracas, "De Janeiro," she started dancing in a circle around Draco, delighting in the smile that lit up his face. "I'm a Salsa fellow, when my baby smiles at me…"

Hermione was lost for a moment, till Draco chimed in, "The sun will lighten up my life…"

And so they danced down the path, shaking their pretend maracas, and singing to themselves.


	4. Blessed

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Blessed**

**1/1**

**Prompt: **Miracle

* * *

He was very thankful. Every day he woke up and thanked whatever deity had stood over him, and blessed him with all that he was given.

After the events of his sixth year, you would have thought that was it for him. He had attempted to murder one of the greatest Wizards of all time. Attempted. Failed miserable. But he was also very grateful that he had failed. His life as he knew it would have been over completely.

He would have been sent to Azkaban in the best-case scenario. If he had survived the fury of Potter. If he then managed to escape Potter, he would have faced the wrath of Voldemort. Even though the task had been completed, it wasn't the way the Dark Lord had intended it to be done. And that would have been very uncomfortable, to say the least.

But he had failed. And here he was. Alive, healthy, and so very happy. A combination that Draco never thought he would be. Sure he would be alive, maybe even healthy. But he had never thought he could be happy. Not this happy at least.

When Professor Lupin had brought him into the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, he thought the reception from the Death Eaters had been bad. Only because Lupin put his body in front of his, and diverted the variety of hexes and curses that came his way, had he remained standing.

It had taken time, and a lot of secrets on his side being passed to them, for even a little bit of civility to come his way.

Weasel, well he didn't think they were ever going to be friends. But least he doesn't hex him every time he sees him now, which is always a welcome relief.

Potter, well we're kind of friends. That what happens when you are around each other as much as we are. After the war finished, the Ministry put in place some expedited classes for those who were involved in the war. After we completed those, we were able to apply for the positions we wanted. Surprise, surprise. Potter decided to be an Auror, and guess whom his partner is? Me. But it's worked out surprisingly well.

But the biggest shock of all was Granger. Hermione. Who could have possible predicted how close they were to come. It wasn't a bed of roses to begin with, understandably so she had some long-standing feelings of loathing towards him. Which of course he couldn't fault her on, he had been a complete and utter prick to her for nigh on six years. But over time the ice between them melted, he thought it was because she wanted an intelligent conversation. Weasley and Potter thought an in depth conversation was the ways in which the new broom was better than the previous model. A woman like Hermione needed more than that, she needed someone who challenged her mentally, constantly keeping her on her toes. Those two were no match for her.

He'll never forget the day she kissed him for the first time. It was a rather platonic kiss by all outward appearances, surrounded by the many couples that rang in the New Year with a kiss. But he felt like the fireworks were inside him, spreading through him like wild fire. When she stepped back and gave him a little smile, and said good night, he felt like he was floating. But he kept it together, and managed to not make a fool out of himself.

He shuffled around on his feet for a good month and a half, till Valentines Day. Potter had been tormenting him, trying to find out who his mystery girl was. But he was wrong, he didn't have a girl, she wasn't his. He was too bloody chicken to make a move. It was only when Potter started telling him about Hermiones' plans for Valentines Day, how she was going to dinner in some fancy restaurant in Muggle London. Seemed all Potter could talk about was how much Hermione liked this bloke. It was slowly driving him crazy. So come the evening of February the fourteenth, he was camped in a bush opposite Hermiones' flat, all ready to follow her to dinner, and find out whom this prick was.

To his surprise, she seemed to have been stood up. No one was joining her at the table, but she seemed perfectly happy sitting there by herself. When he'd finally had enough, he went in, pretending to walk past her table, on the way to his own. He expressed shock at seeing her there, and then asked her where her date was.

She looked him straight in the eye and told him he'd just got there. Now Draco had looked around for a good minute trying to find the chap that was walking towards them, but he couldn't see anyone. He looked back at her, and asked where he was. She told him that he was right in front of her. 'Why don't you sit down Draco? People are starting to stare,' she said to him next, while smiling at him, and it was then that he realised he had been set up. That blasted Potter had been winding him up, driving him crazy with jealousy about this bloke of hers when all along it had been him. Of course he hadn't cursed or hexed Potter, he took him out for a drink the next night, and thanked him properly.

And here he was three years later, rocking in the chair next to the fireplace, with his little angel in his arms. Their little angel…the miracle child. The thing that after her mothers love saved him once again. It gave him a purpose in this world. He was a father now, and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure she grew up nothing like he did.


	5. A Story Before Bed

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling.**

**A Story Before Bed**

**4/100**

No prompt for this one, I have 50 stories to come up without one, this is the first…

* * *

"Good night sweetie," he said leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"But Daddy, you haven't read me a story…" she said, looking up at him with her wide blue eyes.

"Do you want one?" He asked, knowing exactly what the answer was going to be.

"Yes please," Draco smiled, just like her mother.

"Alright then, which one do you want?" He asked, walking over to the bookshelf that seemed to be increasing every day. "What do we have?" He said to himself, as he scanned the titles on the shelf, Hermione had built up quite a collection of Muggle and Wizarding books for their daughter, there seemed to be new books on the shelf every time he looked.

"Winnie the Pooh…Charlie and Lola…ooh this is a new one," he said pulling the book from the shelf, "Wilma the Wily Witch, sounds interesting," he turned to her, "Would you like me to read this one?"

"No," she said simply, "I want you to read the one about the princess, and how the prince came and rescued her."

"Sure thing," he said placing the book back on the shelf, moving back over to the bed, he lay down next to her, resting his head on the pillow next to hers. "Well," he began, "A long, long time ago, in a place far far away from here, there was a princess. A beautiful princess, who lived all alone in this dark, and lonely castle. Till…"

"The prince came!" She exclaimed.

"Yes," he chuckled, "Till the prince came, but he couldn't rescue the princess right away."

"Why not?" She asked.

"He had to fight the dragon first," Draco said, "A vicious dragon, who didn't want the princess to leave him."

"Why?"

"Well, I think that the dragon was in love with the princess, but the princess didn't love him, but he wasn't going to let her go."

"Awww, poor dragon," she whispered, "What happened next?"

"The prince had to fight the dragon," Draco said, "It was the only way to rescue the princess. So they had a big fight, with the dragon blowing fire at the prince, and the prince trying to hurt the dragon with his little sword that was no match for the dragons' fire." Draco smiled as one of her little hands clutched at his, "After a long time, the prince managed to beat the dragon…"

"Did he kill it!" She exclaimed.

"No love," Draco soothed, "The dragon realised that the prince loved the princess, and that the princess would love the prince so he let him go to her, and the dragon went down into the dungeon of the castle, and that is where he stayed."

"Is he still there?" She asked eagerly.

"I don't know honey…"

"And then the prince went to the princess?"

"Yes he did," he said, "He went high into the castle, into the little room up at the top of the castle where the princess was waiting for him."

"Was she happy to see him?"

"Yes, very happy that the prince had come for her, and then what happened?" He asked.

"They lived happily ever after," she said sleepily.

"Yes they did," he whispered, rolling off the bed, pulling the blankets up to her chin, and gently kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams sweetie."

"Night daddy, don't let the bed bugs bite."


	6. Why?

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling**

**Why? **

**5/100 **

**Prompt: **Reasons

--

Draco jumped as he heard and felt the vibrations as the Common Room door slammed.

"Draco Malfoy!" He heard the Head Girl screech.

Pasting the trademark smirk over the grin, this was going to be fun. He spun around in his chair, "Yes dear?"

"Don't you dear me," she seethed, storming over to his chair, "Why did you tell him?"

"Who did I tell?" He asked, "And pray tell, what exactly did I tell him?"

"Ron you twit, like you didn't know what I was talking about," she fumed, "Why did you tell him I kissed you!"

"Well Herms," Draco mocked, "It's the truth, and you kissed me."

"No I didn't."

"Yes…you did."

"Not."

"Sweet Merlin, you bloody kissed me, twice!"

"Fine," Hermione whined, "But why did you have to tell Ron?"

"He was asking for it," Draco said.

"How?" Hermione scoffed, "How did Ron ask to find out that his friend kissed someone he hates? How did he do that?"

"Well," He began getting out of his chair and walking over to her, "He was having a go at me, and my 'girls'."

"Your girls?" She asked stepping back from him.

"Yes, according to the Weasel, the only girls I could possible get are the easy ones, the loose ones, and no girl that had any class at all would willingly touch me," Draco said, "Now are you one of those type of girls Hermione?" He asked quietly.

"No of course not!" She said outraged.

"Well you see why I had to clear it up with the Weasel, couldn't have him thinking that his best friend was _loose. _So I told him, showed him that I get girls who have some class," he said walking away.

"You think I have class," he heard her whisper, as he shut his door behind him.

--

The next morning Draco was walking down to breakfast when he was ambushed. Potter and Weasel.

"Good morning chaps," he said pleasantly, "How can I help you this fine morning?"

"You can tell us what the hell you did to Hermione," Potter spat.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, bored already with the two of them, so darn predictable lately.

"She came into the common room in a real tizzy last night," Weasel spat, "And then she…"

Draco delighted in the colour Weasels' face went, "What she do?" He laughed.

"She slapped him, and yelled at him," Potter said, "Then she stormed out."

"What did she say?" He laughed.

"Something along the lines of 'I'm not loose or easy Ronald Weasley'," Potter answered, trying not to laugh.

"That's beside the point," Weasel snapped, "Why the hell did she kiss you?"

Draco sighed, "I don't know Weasley, maybe I didn't treat her like another one of the guys, or maybe I just looked too darn irresistible in the fire light. I don't know what her reasons were, she just did. Bloody hell get over it," he said, pushing past them and heading down to the hall.

"This isn't over Malfoy," the Weasel yelled after him.

"Yes it is Ronald," Hermione said, glaring at him as she was walking past them.

"Hermione…"

"Save it Ronald…"


	7. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling **

**Happy Birthday **

**6/100**

**Prompt: **Bows

**A/N: **I totally forgot that today/yesterday (wherever you are) is Draco's Birthday. So I needed to give him a present…

**

* * *

Draco stormed through the halls, his robes billowing behind him as he went. The students seemed to step back, knowing that you didn't cross him even on a good day, and this did not seem like a good day at all. A very bad one indeed. As displayed by the scowl that was drawn across his face.**

The day had started badly, with many owls pecking at his window, ruined what was a wonderful dream about a certain witch. Then some imbecile sitting next to him at breakfast had proceeded to spill hot coffee all over his trousers, so he had been late for his first class as he needed to go change and cool down a bit. It was not going at all well for him today.

Just thena little second year stepped into his path, Billings. Nosy little swot he was, a Hufflepuff, he didn't understand how things worked at Hogwarts. When Draco Malfoy was stomping down the hall, you didn't stop him.

"What do you want?" He barked at him.

"Sorry to disturb you Sir," He said snottily, "But it appears that Weasley has found himself suspended from a chandelier in the Great Hall."

"And how did that happen?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"I think Sir," he answered, "Someone may have used a levitation charm on him."

"And who would that have been?"

"I'm not sure Sir, my back was turned at the time."

"I see," Draco said, "Well lead the way Billings."

He rolled his eyes as he followed the little swot into the Great Hall, he'd bet his last galleon that he was in the company of the person who had levitated Weasley onto the chandelier.

So fifteen minutes later after dealing with the second years in the Hall, he was again heading down the hall, getting closer and closer to his destination, when Professor McGonagall interrupted him.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy," she said, "I've been looking for you all over the castle, we are needed in the Headmasters office, an emergency meeting."

"Now?" Draco sighed.

"Now Mr Malfoy," she snapped, "We are going to be late, now follow me."

Draco scowled, and begrudgingly followed the Deputy Headmistress up towards the Headmasters office. It was starting to seem like today was not going to go at all the way he wanted.

And an hour later it seemed he was right, Dumbledore had finally dismissed them. The meeting was completely pointless, and she hadn't been there. Where the hell was she? Draco hadn't seen her all day, today of all days. He expected to see her most of all today.

As he started moving upstairs to his quarters again, he was interrupted once more. Potter.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"I was just wanting to talk to you about the Quidditch training schedules," Potter smirked at him, it didn't suit him.

"Bloody hell Potter!" he snapped, "Can't it wait? I really don't have the time or the inclination to think about them."

"Somewhere you want to be?" Potter smiled as he tossed a coin in the air, catching it smoothly, taking a quick look at it, before throwing it in the air once more.

"Yeah," Draco scoffed, "Anywhere but here."

"Alrighty then," he said, taking a look at the coin in his hand, "I'll let you be on your way then," he added stepping to the side.

"So kind of you," he muttered as he walked by him, he breathed a sigh of relief as he finally made it to his quarters. It was only lunchtime, but he already wished the day were over.

Throwing his robe on the back of a chair, he headed towards the bathroom, halting in his tracks when he noticed something lying on his bed.

"Why, hello there," he said as he kicked of his shoes, moving over and sitting next to her, "And where exactly have you been hiding all day?"

"I haven't been hiding," Hermione answered.

"Really?" He asked, "So where have you been? I haven't seen you at all."

"Oh, here and there," she replied, "I had to go into Hogsmeade to pick up something for someone, but I couldn't find anything that he would like, so I got something for me instead."

"What did you get?"

"I'll show you," she said, moving into a kneeling position, she undid the tie on her robe, and pulled it open and off her shoulders. Revealing a small nightgown that appeared to be held together by a satin bow in the middle, "Do you like it?" She asked, "I'm not sure if the colour is suitable, makes me look a little pale."

He swallowed the lump in his throat, "No, it's gorgeous," he stuttered, "But you lied."

"I did?" She asked puzzled.

"Yep," he said simply, grabbing her arm and pulling her down to him, spinning them around, so she was looking up at him, "You did get me something."

She grinned at him, "Happy Birthday love."


	8. Wait and See

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling**

**Wait and See**

**7/100**

**--**

_What will you do tomorrow? Now that it's all over?_

I have never had to think about what will happen next. It always just happens. Go to school, go home for the holidays, then go back to school, and on it goes. As I got older it changed, go to school, go to the Burrow, and keep Harry safe. _Stay alive_. I never imagined when I stepped on board the Hogwarts Express that day in September nearly seven years ago, how much my life would change.

My first year at Hogwarts didn't start so good. It was quite lonely actually to begin with. Looking back on it now I know my attitude didn't help, who wants to talk to a bossy little girl, who thinks she knows everything? Neville was probably my only friend for a good while. Then the drama in the girls' bathroom happened, and then Harry and Ron became my friends, I think that is the turning point in my life.

Not long after we became friends, we starting learning about the Philosophers Stone. We also realised that Harry was in danger, not realising that he would nearly always be in danger. When we ventured into the Third Floor corridor, we had no idea what would await us, but we went anyway because we had to. There was no false bravado behind us, we were only eleven, nearly twelve, and we were scared out of our minds, but we went because no one listened. And if we didn't go very bad things would happen. So we went, and we were very lucky, I remembered feeling relieved that it was over, we were safe. There was nothing to worry about now.

The second year started much the same as the first, except this time I wasn't alone. It was just starting to feel like home again, when we found the message on the wall. I didn't think what it all meant at the time, of course Malfoy opening his mouth made it sort of make sense, but it wasn't till Professor McGonagall told us about the alleged Chamber that it was illuminated. Ron wouldn't be a target, Harry maybe, he was a half-blood wizard, but if anyone of us three had the bullseye over our heads it was I. It was a scary thought, but I didn't have much of a chance to figure it out, what with being half-cat for a few weeks, and then being petrified just after I figured some things out. The term was pretty much over by the time I was awoken, and Harry was safe once more.

The start of Third year was a little different. We knew Harry was in danger pretty much straight away. _Apparently _Sirius Black was after him. There was nothing we could do about it. We knew we were safe in the castle, as long as we were there, and Dumbledore was around there was no chance of Sirius Black coming anywhere near us, or so we thought. But he did get near us, and not only him. Someone else got close to us, and he was there all along. That was a scary thought once I thought about it after, a murderer pretty much was right there all along, for the last three years. Of course Harry never really was in that much danger that year, sure things were up against him, the Dementors affected him more than he would share with me. I know it was hard on him at the end, he finally finds a link to his parents, two of their best friends. And they are taken away from him.

Our fourth year was I think the beginning of everything. It had all been leading up to this moment. We all had to grow up, and right away. The main event that year was the tournament, with Harry facing deadly challenges at every turn. It all changed at the end with Cedric murdered and Voldemort back. That really opened my eyes to what was going to happen, if someone so good could be killed for absolutely no reason, just being in that place, what would that mean for the rest of us? No one was safe.

Fifth year was hard. It was even harder for Harry as it normally always is. Of course he didn't cope well with what was happening, often lashing out at whoever was closest. More often than not it was Ron and I who bore the brunt of it. Having no one believing him, and having to deal with Umbridge at every turn took its toll. It also didn't help that he couldn't talk to Sirius, not that Sirius was the best influence on him. Not that I would wish him gone at all, because I realised too late, just how much Harry needed him. And now once again it all changed, everyone knew that Voldemort was back.

Last year was tough, emotional for me. I thought Ron was the one for me, the only one. But I soon realised how wrong I was, he didn't do anything really terrible wrong, just proved to me how different we were, and I knew he wasn't the one for me. Once I realised that and moved past it, I had to deal with Harry and his thoughts. 'Malfoys bad', 'he's up to no good'. I heard it all, and I did listen, but I just assumed it was just another one of Harry' paranoid thoughts. But how wrong I was. As so many of us were. Even if he didn't want to or did go through with it, he had intended to, he made it possible. Whether he said the words or not, it was him. That's why it came as a complete shock when he came into the Headquarters with his mother. How he knew what is was, and where it was we will never know, he sure as hell wasn't telling. But he stood on our side at the end, and he didn't waver at all. He may never redeem himself completely in some eyes, but he made great strides.

So here I stand at the end of it all, I've survived. Many didn't, but it was war, and we knew there would be casualties. We would always carry the scars of what we did, but in the end it seemed almost like it was right, we defeated Voldemort. He was gone, forever. And that was all that matters.

I have no answer for Draco' question. Maybe just a word or two. So I turn to him and give him a little smile, "I don't know. Wait and see."

--

**Prompt: **Tomorrow 


	9. Baby It's Cold Outside

Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling, and whoever the song belongs to… 

**Baby It's Cold Outside **

**8/100 **

**

* * *

**

Some people don't like the cold, but I don't mind it. I guess growing up in London, and going to school in Scotland, one would get used to it. As fun as summer can be, and despite how wonderful spring is after a long cold winter. I much prefer winter. Why you ask, what sane young woman would prefer a season where you had to huddle in layers of clothes, stay inside, to avoid the chill.

_'I can't go out, I'll catch a cold'. _See perfect. So I can now huddle in front of the fire, and read for hours with no one hassling me to go outside. Of course it never satisfies Ron and Harry, they will continue to bug me, to play a game of chess, some Exploding Snap, or some other inane thing they have thought of to do to pass the time. The only problem with that scenario is that the whole of Gryffindor is in the tower away from the cold, so I can't concentrate for long. With everyone in there the noise is so loud it is impossible to hear yourself think, so in the end I give up on them, and usually head back to my own private common room.

As much as I like being in the common room away from the cold. I love being outside when it is cold, I rug up in my thickest winter coat, put on all my winter accessories, and take a walk up to the owlery. As the weather is not exactly welcoming, it gives me some solitude, a chance to think about things. A simple warming charm on my clothes, and I can sit up there for hours. Sometimes I take a book, and just read with the owls for company. Most of the time I just sit and watch the world beneath, the Forbidden Forest looks so beautiful with the snow falling over it, almost makes it seem welcoming, almost.

More often than not, that's where he finds me. Tucked away in the owlery, engrossed in some book. Sometimes I don't realise but I've been up there nearly all day. He'll bring me something to eat from the kitchen, and a hot cup of chocolate. We will cuddle up in the corner, and he will tell me all about what I've missed happening in the castle. Place hundreds of students cramped together in the castle, well it's a recipe for disaster, but I don't feel guilty at all for leaving them to it. Sometimes I need to get out of there for my own sanity, but I know that he is more than capable of handling it.

When we do head back into the castle, it's so warm and inviting that I wonder what on earth could possible possess me to spend hours in that freezing cold owlery. The next day will remind me all over again why, it doesn't take long for the caged in feeling to return, as the castle begins to feel constricting all over again.

But the real reason I like the cold? Cuddles, snuggling, just sitting as close as I can to him on the couch in front of the fire. Why? It's cold of course. I need to warm up. He indulges me naturally. He likes it when it's cold too.

* * *

**Prompt: **Didn't have one…

* * *


	10. A Helpful Ear

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling **

**A Helpful Ear **

**9/100 **

**

* * *

**

"Miss Granger?"

She stopped her pacing of the hallway and spun around, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's perfectly fine," he said, "I was just wondering what would cause the Head girl to pace like this so restlessly?"

"It's nothing," she said quietly.

"Really Miss Granger?"

"Absolutely," she said adamantly, "There is nothing wrong at all, I'm fine."

He raised one of his white eyebrows at her.

"It's another student," she admitted, "They've done something, that just perplexes me a little, a lot really."

"And what did they do?" He asked.

"It's not so much what they did, it's more of why did they do it," she said, "Given a chance they more than likely would do it ten times a day, but there was no reason for him to do it today."

"Please Miss Granger, why don't you tell me what he did."

"Oh, you don't know?" She asked, "I just assumed everyone knew."

"No, as much as people think, I do not know everything that happens between these walls."

"Okay," she nodded her head, "Well someone was down in the library earlier on today, and he got into a fight with another student. I'm not sure what the fight was about and that's what is bothering me."

"Can't stand not knowing?"

"Yes," she sighed, "Also they didn't use their wands, it was a fist fight, it was right scary to watch and add on the fact that when they were pulled apart. The professor asked what it was all about. They both looked at me, and said it was nothing. Just a simple disagreement."

"And you don't believe that to be the case?"

"Not in the slightest," she said, "Those two do not have 'simple disagreements'. They hate each other with every fibre of their being, so there was something to it, I just can't put my finger on what it was."

"Well, they are young men, what would they argue about?"

"Other than everything, you mean? I suppose Quidditch would be right up the top of the list, I know one of them is absolutely mad on it, maybe the other supports a different team or something like that," she mused.

"No I don't think so," he said, "What is most important to a young man such as them?"

"Uh, well there is sleeping," she said counting on her fingers, "that is vital according to Ron. Food. Can't get enough of the food. Quidditch is probably one of the most important. What other reason could there possibly be?"

"It's quite simply really once you think of it," he said, smiling at her, "They were more than likely fighting over a girl."

"A girl?" She said puzzled, "No, I don't think that's right, those two wouldn't fancy the same girl, it's near on impossible."

"Well," he said slowly, "Maybe they don't fancy the same girl, maybe one of them fancies a girl and the other doesn't want him to. Perhaps he's feeling a little protective of this girl, and doesn't want this boy anywhere near her."

"Perhaps…but who could the girl be?"

He bit his tongue to refrain from yelling at her, for such a bright girl, she was being surprisingly dense at the moment. "Now who did you say they looked at when they stopped fighting?"

"Why they looked at…me," she whispered, as she leant against the wall, "But Ron doesn't…he's with…so it must be him…"

"Will you be alright Miss Granger? I really must be going…"

"Oh sure," she smiled at him, "I'll see you later Nick."

"Goodbye Miss Granger."

And he turned and floated down the hallway, going around the next corner, if he wasn't a ghost he would have bumped into her, but as they were both dead, they sort of melded together.

"Why hello there," he said, "How are you tonight my fair maiden?"

"I'm marvellous," the Grey Lady answered, "I see you are up to your old tricks again this year."

"Whatever do you mean?" He chuckled, as they floated down the hall together.

"Setting up the Head boy and Girl, I thought you would have grown tired of it by now."

"Oh it's always amusing," he said, "They try to fight it each and everyone of them, even though it is right in front of them. I am merely helping them to see the light."

"Well aren't you so kind," she giggled, "A regular saint. Guiding young teens to their own true love."

* * *

**Prompt: **Saint Nicholas 


	11. Getting to Know You

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling**

**Getting to Know You **

**10/100 **

**

* * *

**"This is a stupid game," Draco moaned. 

"No it isn't and it's not a game," Hermione said, leaning over and inspecting the fire.

"Fine," Draco grumbled rolling over onto his back, "But I don't know why we have to do it anyway, we know each other well enough as it is," waggling his eyebrows to let her know exactly how he meant. "And no stupid questions, and going bloody camping is going to change that."

"Please Draco," Hermione said, turning, and lying down next to him, "You said you'd be on your best behaviour and that means no whining."

"Yeah well I thought best behaviour had a completely different connotation when it involved a tent and a sleeping bag," he said, "But for you I will."

"Thanks honey," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "You ask first."

"What! Now I've got to come up with the bloody questions?" Draco exclaimed, seeing the look on her face, "Perfectly fine…now this is something I've been wondering about for awhile, what was it like growing up without magic?"

"It was probably the same as it was for you growing up with it," Hermione said thoughtfully, "It was normal, nothing seemed out of ordinary. I went to school, a muggle school. So there was no magic anywhere of course…"

"Wasn't that boring?" Draco asked.

"Not at the time," Hermione said, looking up at him, "It was all that was expected, of course when I go home now, it all seems so different. I think my parents have realised that I have a new world now. Of course they know I'll always be their daughter, and love them, but I must live away from that world. What about you? How was it for you growing up?"

"It had its ups and downs, the good times when my father was away," Draco said quietly, "It wasn't so good when he was around, there is nothing fun about walking around on eggshells all the time. Although growing up with magic was fun," he said with a small smile, "I remember the first time I properly rode a broom, there is no feeling quite like it. I'll have to take you flying sometime…" Draco smiled, knowing exactly what was happening next.

"No Mister," Hermione insisted, "There is no way in Hades you are getting me on that flying death trap you so fondly call a broom."

"Ok love," Draco chuckled. "Another question…oh yes. I have never met anyone or even heard of anyone called Hermione, where'd that come from?"

"I'm not sure which one she took it from, I personally like to think she took it from Shakespeare, it's more romantic that way."

"Shakespeare?"

"Oh, he was a Muggle, he wrote some of the most famous plays ever, full of tragedy and romance," Hermione said. "I think I know where you got yours anyway."

"Where?"

"Well it's part of the school motto in a way, so I've kind of always known. Your first name is, Draco – dragon," Hermione said.

He chuckled, "I don't think that is where my father got the name, he doesn't really like Hogwarts, too many none-pureblood wizards. I reckon he got it for the other meaning, serpent."

"A tie to Salazar Slytherin, and to Voldemort," Hermione whispered.

"That would be the reason," Draco said, "I'll go for the dragon one me self."

"Me too," Hermione smiled, "My dragon."

"Your dragon," he said, smiling at her, "Now honey I'm absolutely starving, what are we going to do with those soft things? I want to eat."

"We are going to toast them," Hermione answered, getting up and grabbing the marshmallows and the two forks. Sitting down next to him, "You put the marshmallow on the end, and then stick it close to the flames, so it gets hot, then it will go brown and be all toasty and they will taste absolutely delicious," she said as she did one, holding the fork over to him, "Try it, blow on it first, it might burn your tongue otherwise."

He followed her directions, "Delicious," he said shocked, "who knew nearly burning food made it taste good," sitting up next to her, "Give me the bag, I want to do one."

Hermione smiled to herself as she watched him do it, "See camping is fun."

"It's not bad," Draco said reluctantly, "Be even better later," he winked.

"Incorrigible," she laughed.

"Yes, but tell me you don't like me that way."

* * *

**Prompt: **Dragon 


	12. It's Tradition

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling **

**It's Tradition**

**11/100 **

**-- **

"Oh god!" Hermione moaned, "What am I doing?"

Ginny stepped into her path, and stopped her from pacing a hole through the floor. Hermione turned and started pacing the other way, only to be stopped by Fleur. Ginny went and stood next to Fleur, "Hermione you need to calm down and relax," she said quietly, "It's going to be fine."

"I am calm, I'm relaxed," she said quickly," I just don't want to make a huge mistake. Am I making a huge mistake?" She whispered.

"Not at all," Ginny said adamantly, "That man loves you so much, everyone here is so happy for the both of you…"

"Everyone?" Hermione asked with a small smile.

"Well not everyone," Ginny laughed. "The boys look like they want to throttle him and run away with you, but other than that everyone else is really happy for you." Moving closer to her, "But the most important thing is that he loves you, and you love him."

Hermione nodded," I do love him," giggling, _"_I do I do I do I do…"

"Love now is not the time for ABBA, no matter how much you both love it," Ginny said, "I still can't believe you wanted to walk down the aisle to it…" shaking her head.

"That was his idea, not mine," Hermione insisted, "Why he loves them so much I'll never understand, I think it's the hair," she mused.

"Well regardless, I am happy you talked him out of it, walking down ze aisle to zat music iz not right," Fleur said, "It iz not traditional."

Hermione just smiled at the older witch, seeing out of the corner of her eyes Ginny turning and pulling a face. "I want to thank you again Fleur for letting me wear your shoes, I was in such a panic when I couldn't find any that fit what I wanted. So I will be forever indebted to you."

"It iz not a problem," Fleur said, "It iz tradition to borrow something as well."

"Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing Ginny' hand, "I completely forgot all about that! What am I going to do?"

"Relax," Ginny said, "How does it go again…something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. I think that's it."

"Alright, well the dress will be something old, because it's my mothers. Something new…" Hermione thought about it for a moment, she started giggling, "My lingerie underneath, I got some new things especially."

"I'd hope so," Ginny laughed, "Today is not the day, for the old things."

"And you borrowed my shoes, so you are all set," Fleur stated.

"I guess I am…blue…I need something blue," Hermione said.

"Ok, what can we use?" Ginny pondered, "I have no idea."

"Me either," Hermione said, "It doesn't matter does it? It's only a little tradition, superstition if you will. I don't think it's that vitally important."

"Of course it iz important," Fleur said, "You must have something blue, no questions about it..."

Fleur was interrupted mid rant by someone knocking on the door. "Who is it?" Hermione called.

"It's Blaise," a voice came through, "Draco asked me to bring you something."

Ginny moved Hermione into the corner, and she opened the door, so he couldn't see her. "Give it here," she said shortly.

"Manners Ginerva," he said, "Anyone would think you didn't like me."

"Imagine that," Ginny scoffed, shutting the door after he handed it to her.

"That hurts, it really does."

Ginny just laughed as she handed the box to Hermione, "That man is such a drama queen."

"You are a bit mean to him," Hermione said.

"He's weird, most of the time it feels like he's hitting on me or something," Ginny said, "Pees Harry off something chronic, keeps going on about telling him off."

"Not today though," Hermione said, "Any other day Harry can play tough guy."

"Absolutely," Ginny grinned, "Now what did he give you."

Hermione opened the little package, and found a little jewellery box, pulling it open she gasped.

"What iz it?" Fleur asked.

"They're beautiful," Hermione whispered.

"Show us," Ginny demanded. She just handed her the box, "Oh, they are, so pretty," she gushed.

"That man," Fleur said, "He iz almost as good as my Bill."

"It's my birthstone, a sapphire," Hermione explained, "I'm just happy that I didn't pick out any earrings," she said, looking at them, a simple sapphire surrounded by diamonds. "They are perfect."

"That zhey are," Fleur said.

"Something blue," Ginny laughed.

**-- **

**Prompt: **New


	13. What's In A Name?

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling**

**What's In A Name?**

**12/100**

**

* * *

**

"No, absolutely not!"

"Oh Draco," Hermione whined, "I think it's a lovely name, please?"

"No," Draco said adamantly, "I don't like it, I think it's rather plain almost, and no child of mine is going to have a plain name."

"Plain!" Hermione exclaimed, "It is not plain, I went to primary school with a lovely girl with that name."

"You want to name our daughter after someone you went to school with?" Draco asked, "Next thing you'll want to name her Lavender or Millicent, or something. No way."

"Draco?" Hermione asked he just shook his head, "Fine," she snapped, crossing out with her quill, Emma.

"What's next?" He asked, taking the parchment out of her hands. "Oooh that one is alright."

"You think so?" Hermione asked, "I didn't think you'd like that one."

"Why wouldn't I like this one?"

"I just thought you wouldn't like names that could turn into nicknames, like with Ronald to Ron…"

"Hold it right there missy," Draco interrupted, "There is no way in hell that any child of mine is being named Ronald. No chance."

"Well I quite like the name Ronald, so I think I'll keep it in mind if we ever have a boy," Hermione teased.

"No."

"Well moving on, you really like this name?"

"Yes I do," Draco answered, "Do you?"

"Yeah," Hermione smiled, "I'll put it on the other sheet," she said, writing the name Jessica down on the 'maybe' page.

"What the…" Draco muttered, as he perused the list, "Why the hell did you write down this name?"

"What one?" Hermione asked, looking over at the page, she started giggling as she looked at the name he was referring to, "What you don't like it?"

"What do you think?" Draco said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"I think it's cute, and it is close to a name in your family already so I thought you would," Hermione smiled, "Shall I put it on the maybe list?"

"Uh, let me think about it…" Draco point a finger on his chin, and adopted a thoughtful gaze, "mmm…no."

"Why?"

"Why? People will think we are naming our little girl after my father, and the first thing I want them to think when they meet her is how delightful she is, not of him," Draco said.

"Ok, I understand the reasoning behind that," she replied, "So no to Lucy."

"Yes," Draco answered, looking over the list for a moment, "I have to say this one is my favourite."

"Why's that?" Hermione asked looking at the name.

"It fits with the other Malfoy names, and it's pretty," Draco said.

"I never thought you'd go for a pretty name," Hermione said, "Adrienne…yeah I like it too."

"So do you reckon it's a definite?" Draco asked.

"Yes I think so," Hermione said, grabbing the names book she'd bought the other week, at the beginning of their quest for the perfect name. "I wonder what it means…" she mused to herself as she looked through it.

"That doesn't matter," Draco said quickly, grabbing the book and putting it on the other side of him.

"Why?" Hermione asked, reaching around him to get the book, which was hard with her sixth month baby belly. He only made it harder, by throwing the book to the other side of the room, "Draco! You don't throw books! Now why don't you want me to know the meaning?"

"You wont like it," he said.

"Just tell me."

"It's meaning is 'dark'."

"Dark?" Hermione said incredulously, "You want to give our daughter a name that means dark?"

"It's a nice name," Draco reasoned, "And besides she will always be our little ray of light, isn't that what you say?"

"Yes, don't throw that back at me," Hermione said, "I'm not sure…"

"At least think about it," Draco said, "Please?"

"Okay," she said.

"And you can always give her a nickname," Draco said, "Ada Malfoy, that sounds nice."

"I like that," Hermione smiled, putting her hands on her belly, "Ada Malfoy."

* * *

**Prompt: **Dark 


	14. Let It Go

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling**

**Let It Go**

**13/100**

**

* * *

**

"I don't think so."

"Please love? It will be fun," Draco pleaded.

"Fun!" Hermione scoffed, "Oh yes, there is nothing at all like the thrill of falling three hundred metres to your death…let's go."

"Really!" Draco said, jumping off the couch.

"You didn't think I was serious?" Hermione said disbelieving, surely Draco understood the concept of sarcasm.

"Weren't you?" Draco asked.

"Of course not," Hermione said, "I've told you a million times, and I'll tell you once more. There is no way in hell you are getting me anywhere near that flying death trap you so fondly call a broom."

"Come on love," Draco pleaded, "It's perfectly safe…"

"Safe!" Hermione snorted, "Don't you remember in third year Harry falling through the sky, it was only lucky that Dumbledore was there that day. Who knows what would have happened otherwise."

"That was because of the weather that day," Draco reasoned sitting back down, "and I can't imagine the Dementors helping Potter at all," and with that Draco started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Hermione asked, "Does the idea of my best friend falling to his death after being tormented by those foul creatures amuse you so?"

"No that's not it," Draco said, still chuckling to himself, "I was just remembering what me and the boys got up to that year."

Hermione thought about it for a moment, "Oh, when you dressed up as a Dementor?" She shook her head, "Bloody pathetic that was," she smiled.

"Hey we planned that for days," Draco said, "Don't mock the plans, not my fault the others were complete imbeciles. Plus I don't think Vince could really handle having Marcus on his shoulders, lump and a half he is."

"Well, it was still a mean thing to do," Hermione said quietly turning back to her book.

"So are we flying or not?" Draco asked.

"Not."

"Wrong way to phrase that," Draco said, "Are you going to come out with me?"

"No."

"Hermione, come on!" Draco whined, "It's absolutely gorgeous outside, imagine how nice will look from on high."

"I imagine it will be quite lovely," Hermione said, turning a page in her book, "I imagine it will still look nice as I hurtle towards the ground as I fall."

"For the I-don't-know-now-what-time. I will not let you fall," Draco said earnestly.

"You have absolutely no control over that," Hermione replied, "Just let it go, I'm not going to go on that broom with you."

"…but you'd go on it with him." Draco said quietly.

"What?" Hermione asked, "Who? Draco I haven't been on a broom since the disaster of a class in our first year."

Draco didn't answer. He just turned to face the other way.

"Ron?" She asked, realising she was right by the way his body stiffened. "Did he say something?"

"No."

Hermione sighed and put her book down, moving over to him, "I thought you'd gotten over all of this," she said as she sat down on his lap, "Ron is just a friend, that is all he ever was, and ever will be."

"I am over it," Draco said quietly, resting his forehead against hers, "The bastard just rubs me the wrong way."

"Well I dare say the feeling goes both ways," Hermione smiled.

"I imagine it does," he answered.

"And besides, you don't need to take me on a broom to fly," Hermione said quietly. "You take me flying all the time…"

"What do you mean?"

"We fly in our own special way," Hermione whispered, "And I wouldn't want to with anyone else."

"What…oh!" Draco grinned at her, "So you want to go flying now?"

* * *

**Prompt: **Flying 


	15. Her Spot

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling**

**Her Spot **

**14/100**

**

* * *

**

Hermione had had enough. If she stayed in the common room any longer, she surely would go mad. The first sight that had greeted her as she entered the room was of Ron indulging in his new favourite hobby, trying to figure out if Lavender had had her tonsils taken out, with his tongue. Not a very pleasant sight. And then Harry had ambushed her moments later, with his theories on Malfoy and what he was up to. They were growing more and more outlandish each time. Hermione was certain he would soon try and convince her that he was creating a space ship in the Room of Requirement, and was going off into space.

That's right Harry. Malfoys' lifelong ambition is to become an Astronaut.

So escaping outside seemed like the best option, she adored Harry, and at the moment she tolerated Ron, but sometimes they were too much stress for her frazzled nerves. It was a chilly afternoon, but it wasn't snowing at the moment, which was a definite plus. She walked along the path that wound around the lake, heading to a quiet spot she had discovered in her fourth year that she frequented when she needed space.

It took her a good ten minutes to find the spot. It was a little clearing, past the Quidditch field, that was nearly surrounded by trees. It had a couple of larger rocks sitting around the edges. They were just a perfect size for Hermione to sit on. If someone wasn't already sitting on one of them.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

Malfoy sat upright, "What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"This is my spot," they both said at the same time.

"No its mine," they said simultaneously again.

"I've been coming here for ages," Hermione said, "So I think you should leave."

"I was here first, and I've been coming here for the last couple of years," Draco retorted, "I think _you_ should leave."

"I'm staying," Hermione said, moving over to the other rock, which was only a foot away from him.

"Fine," Draco said, "Me too."

After a few minutes of silence, Hermione needed to talk, "Why are you here? I thought Slytherin worshipped the ground you walked on, why do you need a private spot?"

"Ask Pothead, being worshipped isn't all it's cracked up to be," Draco answered, "Why do you come?"

"Being best friends with Harry and Ron isn't all it's cracked up to be," Hermione said quietly, "Sometimes I need some me time."

"Me too," Draco answered. Hermione looked over at him, and noticed he was watching her, "If you don't speak, I imagine we'll able to sit here in peace."

"Fine," Hermione answered, and she looked away. And together they sat in their own spot, till the snow became too much, and they had to make it back to the castle.

---

Hermione didn't believe it intentional, but after that day every time she went to _her _spot, he was always there, and they wouldn't talk, just sit in silence, thinking to themselves about whatever was troubling them.

The day of the funeral Hermione went and sat on the rock he always sat on. Wondering if each time he sat there, he was picturing the moment he would have to kill Dumbledore. Asking herself why he would, knowing what his family was, she knew he didn't have a lot of choice in the matter. But he only had to say no, he could have come to Dumbledore, he could have told her. On one of those many times they sat in silence, told her what he had to do, and they could have stopped it from happening. Why didn't he?

Hermione run her fingers over the rock she was sitting on, feeling something different under her fingers. She shifted lightly to see what it was, seeing something carved into the stone.

_I don't know why… _**

* * *

Prompt: Snow**


	16. The Easy Way Out

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling**

**The Easy Way Out**

**15/100**

**------**

My mother always told me I had options, I could choose for myself. Well, she was wrong. I couldn't really choose for myself. Sure it sounded nice when she told me that. Maybe she even believed it. But it was completely wrong. I had no more control over my life, than I did over the sun. It would rise and fall every day, and I would still go by what every one wanted me to do.

As a young boy I lived by my fathers rules, doing exactly as I was told to. While I was at school, I did what Professor Snape wanted me to do. When I left there it was time to do what Lord Voldemort requested, till the end when I changed sides. Then it was Auror training, and Moody, doing exactly what that old coot wanted. You would think then that as a man of twenty-four I could do what I wanted then, but no. Family obligations once again ruled over my wants and needs.

I fell in love you see, with an incredible young woman. I can't be with her though, I want to be with her, every time I see her around, my heart clenches, my stomach knots up, I'm sure she can tell just by the look on my face. It hurt her terribly when I ended things, I can only hope that she understands why.

It had been made very clear to me what would be sacrificed if I were to continue things with her. The war and the aftermath had not been kind to my mother. The Malfoy name was a joke. I had managed to come out on the other side all right, because of the part I played in the later stages of the war. She wasn't so lucky. My father even from the grave, had made the Malfoys a disgrace, we would forever carry the mark of 'dark wizards or witches' because of him.

I did it for her you see, not that she would have had any problem with me marrying her, and I thought they got on tremendously well. I gave my mother what she needed to retain some sort of rank in society. I married another 'pureblood', she was a nice enough girl, but she just wasn't what I wanted.

I'll admit it does seem like I took the easy way out. I copped out. Took the way of least resistance. There surely would have been some resistance if I'd remained involved with her, her friends would not have been on 'my side'.

You have to understand why I went the way I did. My mother had always been there for me. The rock I needed while I was growing up, the soft place to go when father was in one of his particularly foul moods. Whenever I needed something, whether it was material or emotional she would never hesitate to give it to me. And now she needed me. She needed me to stand beside her, the good son. And I wasn't going to let her stand on her own when I could help her for once.

So ignoring what I wanted, I did something I will never forgive myself for. I married another woman. I didn't love her. I liked her, but I could never love her the way I loved another. I imagine she knows, maybe she sees it in my eyes when I see her, or in my actions around her. She never says anything, she probably understands why. I've never mistreated her, giving her affection and my time. But my heart isn't in it.

It will always belong to another.


	17. Same Same

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling**

**Same Same**

**16/100**

------

"Not yet, you imbecile!" She screeched at him, "If you add the root now, the whole thing will be ruined."

"Fine," Draco snapped, pulling his hand away from the top of the cauldron. Cursing Snape internally once more for pairing the two of them in Advanced Potions.

"We need to let it simmer gently for ten minutes, then we add the root," Hermione explained as she gathered the Aloe Vera. "Otherwise it will be a disaster…"

"Like Weasel and Longbottoms," Draco sniggered as he glanced over at their bench.

Hermione turned slightly and looked at their table, the fluorescent yellow smoke billowing from their cauldron didn't inspire confidence in the make-up of their healing potion.

"Like theirs," she said quietly. Turning back to their potion, "Just two more minutes, then you add the root."

Draco nodded his head, watching Granger as she put the Aloe Vera into a neat pile, and then started slicing with the paring knife. She was very precise. The plant was very quickly becoming identical sized pieces, perfect for the potion.

"Will you stop that?" She hissed.

"What?"

"Watching me," she said, "I don't like it!"

"I'm just making sure you don't stuff up the potion, that's all," Draco retorted, "Don't think I was watching you for the fun of it."

"Oh don't worry," she said bitterly as she cut the plant, "I would never think that the great Draco Malfoy would look at me for pleasure."

"Shut it Granger," Draco snapped as he threw the root in the cauldron and starting stirring, "Gods you are a bigger pain in the arse than Weasel, and that is saying something!"

"I'm the pain in the arse?" She snorted, "If anyone is the pain in the arse it is you!"

"Me!" Draco laughed, "I don't think so Granger…"

"Owww!" Hermione said as she threw the knife on the bench, quickly putting her index finger in her mouth.

"What have you done?" Draco asked, as he looked at the potion.

"I cut myself you idiot," Hermione said around her finger, "What do you think I did?"

"Who knows with you Gryffindors, bunch of drama queens you lot," Draco answered, putting the spoon down. "Well show me."

"What!"

"Show me what you did," Draco said slowly, "It's not going to get better with it in your mouth."

Hermione glared at him, and pulled the finger out of her mouth, holding it in front of her, it took a moment but the blood came out in a steady stream. Seeing this she quickly put it back in her mouth.

"Shit," Draco mumbled, fumbling in his pockets, he pulled out his handkerchief. "Here wrap this around it."

"Thanks," Hermione said, wrapping the end of her finger in the handkerchief.

"I'll do this," Draco said quietly, pulling the board towards him, "Maybe you should just stir it."

"Okay," she answered, picking up the spoon with her good hand, looking into the cauldron, "It looks good."

"Of course it does," Draco smirked.

Hermione just shook her head.

------

Later on that afternoon, Draco was relaxing in his room with Blaise. Tuning him out, he started thinking back on the potions class they had after lunch. He pulled his pocketknife out of his pocket, flicking open the blade. He stared at it for a moment.

Gathering his courage, he cut his finger in here on the exact same spot that Granger did.

"Bloody hell!" Blaise exclaimed, "What the hell did you do that for?"

Draco didn't seem to hear him. He was watching the blood flow out of his finger. It was the same deep red colour as Grangers. There was nothing different about it at all.

------

**Prompt: **Red


	18. I Wish I Were Blind

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling & Bruce Springsteen**

**I Wish I Were Blind**

**17/100**

------

I'm not entirely sure when it happened. All of a sudden I was in love with my best friends girl. It's not like I set out to do this, or feel this way. It crept up on me so quickly I don't think I could have held it back if I wanted to.

Suddenly I was looking at the most beautiful girl in the world. How had I never seen it before? Granted we both had been a little blind to the appeal of this woman. She was smarter than both of us. Her quick wit left us gasping most of the time. When they became involved I was happy for the pair of them, he had been my friend for as long as I could remember. And she matched him completely in every way. They fitted together so perfectly.

That is what makes it doubly hard, if they weren't happy. If they didn't love each other so much, I wouldn't feel so guilty.

_I love to see the cottonwood blossom  
in the early spring  
I love to see the message of love  
that the bluebird brings_

One day, and I will never forget this day for as long as I live. We were sitting together, outside.

We had had a picnic lunch with their young daughter. He had taken her inside to take her to the bathroom. And we were side by side, and she had the sweetest little smile on her face. He left us there for god - it must have been at least fifteen minutes. She started giggling.

I must have given her a strange look, because she started to explain why she was laughing. Apparently their little girl had walked into the bathroom last night, while Draco was getting ready to shower. And seen a new body part that she had never seen before. She thought it was hilarious thinking back on Draco trying to explain what it was.

Hermione was glowing, her eyes were shining as she lay there reminiscing about that moment. She was truly happy. There wasnowhere else on the planet, that could possible be better than where she was now.

I think that was the day that it solidified in my mind, that there was no chance of us ever being together. Not that I held much hope before then.

_I love to see your hair shining  
in the long summer's light  
I love to watch the stars fill the sky  
on a summer night_

I'm surprised that I didn't seem them develop they did. I was blind I suppose to many things when I was younger. All I remember is they were working together at the Ministry. And after a while Draco stopped coming home looking like he wanted to throttle someone, he started coming home in a more neutral mood, then he started coming home happy. I didn't connect it to them becoming friends.

Then all of sudden Draco was dragging me down to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink, where we would just happen to come across Hermione and her friends. He and Hermione would sit in a corner talking and laughing about who knows what, then he stopped taking me with him. And he stopped coming home at night. Then he was going away for the weekend, and Hermione started coming around. A lot.

Then they were dating, moving in together. And then they got married.

Now don't get me wrong I am happy for Draco, after the childhood he had. No one deserves what they have got more than he does. I'm trying to make this go away. It's hard. I know I have to do it. The only other option would be to move away. But I don't want to do that, so I just ignore it. Date other woman and pray to whoever is listening that I stop feeling this way, because I'm not naïve. I know it isn't returned, nor will it ever be.

It will go away eventually. I just have to wait till I find someone who looks at me the way she looks at him.

_And though the world is filled  
with the grace and beauty of God's hand  
Oh I wish I were blind  
when I see you with your man_


	19. Ready

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling **

**Ready **

**18/100**

* * *

_Sixty seconds._

Sixty seconds and she would know if her life was about to change forever. Was she ready? Was Draco ready? He told her often enough that he wanted to be a father, but did he want it now? Did he want it in eight months time? Telling her what he would do, how he would be different to his father, and how wonderful his life would become when he had a child of his own. It was a huge undertaking, a big responsibility. Were they mature enough to cope with what was coming?

_Fifty seconds._

They had only been married for six months. It seemed too soon to be starting a family. Hermione had always imagined that she would spend the first few years living with her husband and then they would think about starting a family. It may sound a little selfish, but she wanted to have that time to relish her newlywed status till they encountered all that came with children.

_Forty seconds._

It was a scary thought in a way to think that there was quite possible a baby growing inside of her. Granted it wouldn't be bigger than a grain of rice at the moment. It was still there. Soon she very well could be responsible for another little being. Gone were her days of irresponsibility! She giggled at that thought. She had never been irresponsible. This was a huge thing, she knew Draco would be ready, but was she?

_Thirty seconds._

Why did this thing take so long? She should have got a test done at St Mungo's. That would have told her instantaneously if she was or not. But then it would have spread through the Wizarding world in a heartbeat that Hermione Malfoy was pregnant. And this was something she needed to tell Draco in person if she was. It would not do for him to find out from someone else.

Harry and Ron would more than likely not be happy about this. The hints that it was now possible to divorce in the Wizarding world had not gone un-noticed by her or Draco. It hurt her for Draco to have to deal with their feelings towards him. Old feelings die hard he told her constantly. Hermione surmised that they would have to put up with their attitude towards him forever. Maybe if she was pregnant, they would finally accept that Draco was a part of her life now, and they would need to get over their differences sooner rather than later. She could only hope that that would happen.

_Twenty seconds._

The Wizarding community seemed to have moved on from the fact that Draco' father was a Death Eater. After Draco stepped up beside her at Order headquarters, it had been the beginning of a long path towards him being accepted as a part of the light side in the war against Voldemort. Some right up until the end didn't believe that he was on their side, they expected him to jump ship towards the end, laugh and say 'fooled youse all'. But he didn't, not that Hermione ever expected him to.

_Twenty seconds._

She could see the sincerity in his eyes when he spoke to her about why he went their way. There was no chance in her mind that he would change his mind, or be fooling them. The way he spoke about life with his father, what it was like to grow up with your father as a devoted follower one of the most evil wizards to ever walk the earth, well when you saw the pain in his eyes. There was no doubt that he wanted nothing to do with his father.

_Ten seconds._

This is it. Time to find out if she is pregnant.

Hermione turned the stick over that she had placed on the bathroom counter, taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders she looked down at it.

"Oh my Merlin…"

* * *

**Prompt: **None 


	20. Butterflies

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling **

**Butterflies **

**19/100**

* * *

Draco was certain she would walk a hole through the floor soon. She had been pacing for the last ten minutes.

"Hermione love," he started.

She turned and looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Relax," he said quietly, "You have nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about…" she muttered turning and walking down the hallway again.

It was understandable really. Meeting the in-laws was a stressful situation. But when those said in-laws had brought up their son to hate the ground you walked upon, it made things are little tenser. It wasn't like it was the first time they had met either. Hermione had been butting heads with his father for years.

He remembered the first time they met, that day in Diagon Alley. He of course had spent most of that day, and the following five years looking down his nose at her, and her friends. Under the misguided notion that he was better than them, how wrong he was. By the time he realised how much he needed her and her friends help, it was almost too late.

The night he ran with Snape, he was certain his life as he knew it was over forever. Sure he hadn't said the curse, but he had created the situation that had led to the downfall of Dumbledore. If he hadn't reconnected that cabinet to the one in that damn store in Knockturn Alley, Snape wouldn't have murdered Dumbledore that night. Hermione told him that Voldemort would have found a way to carry out that plan, it was too important to get Harry' greatest source of strength and support away from him. Isolate Harry, make him weak and move in for the kill. Draco realised she was right, but he was still responsible. He was just thankful that she wasn't as pigheaded as her friends.

Potter and Weasley had stood behind the prejudices they had built at Hogwarts, and two years on they didn't look any closer to pulling them down. But Hermione did. She listened when no one else would even look at him. She sat with him when no one else could bear to be in the same room as him. She was essentially his saviour, the only one who stood by him when every one else was against him. He never would have thought that after all the hell he had put her through that she out of all her friends would be the one to help him. If it wasn't for her and her support, Draco doubted he'd be sitting here today.

Now it was his turn to stand by her, give her all the support she needed. This evening wouldn't be easy. But it was an essential step towards the future. It was the beginning of the rest of their lives together. And damn it all, his father was going to accept it.

Draco got out of the armchair, pulling her close to him and wrapping his arms around her.

"Are you alright love?"

"No," she muttered into his dress shirt. "I don't want to go…why don't you go and tell them, and I'll see them at the wedding."

Draco chuckled, "You know that wont do love, it wont be that hard. Mother is already quite interested to meet you…and my father…well…"

"Does he even know who you are bringing to meet him Draco?" Hermione asked sharply, pulling her head away from his chest.

"Let's go hey," Draco said quickly.

"Draco…" Hermione started, but the words were lost as they apparated to the restaurant.

"Oh look, there they are," Draco said guiding her through the tables towards his parents' table at the back. Hermione stood behind him slightly as they reached them, Draco was having none of that and pulled her forward. "Mother, father, you remember Hermione Granger don't you?"

Draco hid his smile as he saw his parents mouths fall open, as he pulled Hermione' chair out. Speechless, that's a good start.

* * *

**Prompt: **None 


	21. Firsts

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling **

**Firsts **

**20/100**

**

* * *

**"Ok then, do you remember the first time you saw me?" 

"How could I forget."

"Don't roll your eyes like that! Tell me!"

"Alright, you were on the platform with your parents…"

"How did I look?"

"What do you mean? I was eleven Hermione, I wasn't checking you out or nothing like that."

"That's not what I meant, did I look scared or anxious? Or was I confident and sure of myself?"

"Well, I think you were a little of both, from what I can remember. You had your confident face on, but I think you were like me. Was nervous as all hell inside, but trying to project confidence."

"You were nervous?"

"Absolutely, with my father I had a lot of expectations placed upon me."

"Like what?"

"Be the good son, the smartest boy, top of the class, just plain better than all the rest."

"That's not fair, Lucius shouldn't have put that on you."

"He didn't, it was just what was expected as the son of Lucius Malfoy."

"It still isn't fair to lug that much pressure onto a boys shoulders, alright. The first time we actually spoke to each other."

"Oh yes, that was fun…I was with the boys in the library, looking for books that we should not be thinking of reading. And in you walked, stalking over to us. You must have known what we were doing…"

"I did."

"…And you snatched that 'piece of horrid trash' out of my hands, and told us to go before you told Madam Pince what we were up to."

"Yes, you left. Glaring at me the lot of you were, wasn't very nice."

"Well you had just spoiled all of our fun, what were we supposed to do then? Huh?"

"You could have found an actual book to read, not that horrible thing."

"If I remember rightly Miss Granger you are the one telling me 'that the human body is a beautiful thing that should be appreciated more', well that's what we were doing."

"Finding more pictures to wank over is not appreciating the human body."

"Gods Hermione...that went down the wrong way. We were eleven we were not looking for stuff to…well, we weren't."

"Fine. The first time you spoke to me."

"I imagine that was just after Halloween…"

"I think that was it."

"Yeah, I came up to ask you what the troll looked like. I'd never seen one before. And of course I'd told everyone who would listen that I had seen one before, so I came to the only person I could think would tell me, so I wouldn't lose face."

"That's so cute."

"I am not cute!"

"Yes you are, you are positively adorable…"

"That's it…"

…

…

"Okay…stop…you are a lean mean fighting machine…you are not cute at all."

"Thank you."

"I feel slightly uncomfortable asking you this one…when was the first time you really looked at me, and I don't mean as Harry' friend…or as the 'M', when did you notice who I really was?"

"…Fourth year. Of course prior to that, I was still mad as all hell at you for punching me that day, and then you walked into the Great Hall on Krum' arm. You were absolutely stunning that night. I don't think there was a girl in the room who held a candle to how you looked. I think after that night, you were no longer Potter' friend, granted I still couldn't stand you at that point, but there was no denying the fact that you were all girl."

…

"Stop looking at me like that, it wasn't that romantic. It wasn't romantic at all. You can be such a sap some times…ow! That hurt woman…are they tears…are you crying?"

"No!"

"You are, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't upset me, I'm just a bit emotional at the moment. I think it's all the hormones, I wish this baby would hurry up and get the hell out of there."

"Soon love, soon."

**

* * *

Prompt: None **


	22. Dear Harry

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Dear Harry**

**21/100**

* * *

Dear Harry,

I've tried many times to write this to you. If you were here right now you would see the floor is littered with screwed up balls of parchment. But that wouldn't interest you in the slightest. You would just want to know what I've been trying to tell you for years.

Firstly, I'm sorry. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. Not for what I've done, if I had my time all over again, I know I would do it all over again. But for not telling you what was happening. So many times that year I wanted to tell Ron and yourself what was going on, but there was always some new issue that would take over, and the moment was gone.

I couldn't stop it, any of it. I knew what he was doing, or trying to do. But please believe me, I only knew about the cabinet. I had no idea what he was planning once he had it working again. The first I heard of that was when you told us. If I had known I would have told you, or Dumbledore right away. No matter what was between him and myself I was, and am still on your side. That never faltered for a moment.

I know you probably have wondered how it all happened, us. I'm at a loss to explain it to myself. If you can believe this is kind of just happened, it wasn't romantic in any degree at first. Not till after Voldemort was defeated. It wasn't some sordid affair like the newspapers or gossip rags would have you believe. Just two people who were in way over their heads in business that they should never have been in. You can understand how overwhelming it all was then. Everyday there was some new thing that came our way, making it hard for us to stay standing.

I love you Harry. You know that. It was just incredible hard to be your friend at that time, not that I would have ever abandoned you. But I think people forgot that I, we were all only sixteen. We shouldn't have had to deal with all that we did. And I needed to decompress, so that I didn't throw a multitude of curses at Ron or yourself.

One day I went to the Room of Requirement, I would be found in next to no time in the library. So I asked it for somewhere for me to be alone, well he must have asked for the same thing. He was there at the same time. And I don't know why, but he didn't kick me out. Maybe he understood why I was there, or maybe he just didn't want to be alone that day. So I stayed. And slowly over a few months it became something more. I wouldn't go so far as to say we were friends. More like a sounding board for our angst.

After that night on the Tower, I didn't see him till that day at Grimmauld Place when Professor Lupin brought him in. I was relieved to see him alive, and somewhat well. I knew Voldemort wouldn't have treated him well, and frankly I never expected to see him alive ever again.

But Harry, any of the relief I felt disappeared when I saw the look on Ron and your faces when it all came unravelling. You need to understand how the relationship between the two of us had developed. He wasn't as close to me as you two, but during my down times that previous year, he had listened. And sitting at the table in the kitchen, he looked so lost and I only meant to show him he wasn't alone. That there was still someone in this world who cared about him, and what he was going through. I never realised that by just grabbing hold of his hand that it would go so terribly pear shaped. But I probably would do it exactly the same way if I could do it over. He was a friend, and he needed someone to stand beside him. Much like you would do for me.

I'm aware that a lot of time has passed, maybe too much. Not a day goes by where I don't think of the two of you, I can only hope that you've found it within yourself to forgive me. I pray every day for you to be part of my life again, of our life.

There is a lot of animosity in the past between the three of you, but we can get past that Harry. I've realised recently that I can't not have you in my life. So I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me for deceiving you.

Love always,

Hermione.


End file.
